rickandmortyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rick Potion No. 9
|code = 102}} "Rick Potion #9" is the sixth episode of the first season of Rick and Morty. It is the sixth episode of the series overall. It premiered on January 27, 2014. It was written by Justin Roiland and directed by Stephen Sandoval. Synopsis A potion designed to make Morty attractive to one girl goes viral and infects all of Earth, so Rick has to clean up the mess by creating another mess. Plot Morty is very interested in Jessica, but lacks the opportunity to ever talk to her. With the annual Flu Season Dance coming up, Morty turns to Rick for a potion that can make Jessica like him. After a brief argument, Rick gives Morty a serum that has the genetic makeup of voles, a rodent that pair bonds with its mate for life. Morty asks if there's anything that can go wrong with the serum and Rick answers no. Morty leaves the garage lab. Then Rick quickly adds, "unless she has the flu." At the dance, Morty uses the serum on Jessica, and it seems to be a success. Things are going well until Jessica begins to sneeze. The serum, which has piggy-backed onto the flu virus and has caused the virus to replicate in seconds, is seen to go airborne, entering the fruit punch and air vents. Soon everyone at the dance is affected by the serum (and flu). The students and faculty swarm around Morty, with each of them violently competing to have Morty for themselves, before Rick saves him. Rick later tells Morty that the serum doesn't affect anyone related to Morty by blood. Rick then quickly works to create an antidote. He decides to use praying mantis DNA. Rick releases his antidote along with a second airborne virus. It appears to have been successful until the town starts growing mantis-like appendages. Now not only do they still wish to copulate with Morty but also have the urge to behead him afterward. This Mantis-love virus soon infects the entire population, all of which wants to mate with Morty. Meanwhile, Jerry struggles with feelings of jealousy when Beth is called in to work late. Despite Summer's warnings, Jerry decides to stop by St. Equis Hospital where Beth works. After a successful surgery, Beth's coworker Davin makes a move before being infected by the Mantis-love virus. Jerry busts in with a crowbar and beats him to death. Meanwhile, Rick and Morty travel to a secluded area and Rick begins to concoct a third virus to try and undo all of his previous work. Taking the DNA from several sources, including cactus, golden retriever, shark, and dinosaur, he creates a third airborne virus that results in turning the entire population into disfigured, humanoid blobs that Rick dubs "Cronenbergs." The world is soon overrun with these disfigured monsters, and Jerry and Beth fight their way through them to survive, eventually reuniting with Summer. On a rooftop overlooking the chaos around them, Rick and Morty call each other out for their part in the end of the world; Rick blaming Morty for asking for the serum to begin with, and Morty blaming Rick for mixing random genes together and hoping for the best. Rick then ultimately decides to use his final emergency solution. The scene then changes to Rick and Morty's garage, with Morty congratulating Rick on saving the world from the love potion. Rick asks Morty for his screwdriver, and gladly begins to finish his invention from earlier. Just as Rick twists the screw the third time, the device violently explodes, instantly (and messily) killing Rick and Morty. The Rick and Morty from the previous scene then step out from the portal, and Morty panicks at the incredibly bloody garage with the corpses of him and his grandfather lying limp and burnt on ground; until Rick calms him down by telling Morty that he had to find an Earth in which it's Rick managed to save the world from the love potion but died soon afterwards so that they could come in and take their place. The episode ends with Rick and Morty, burying their dead bodies in the backyard. Morty, with a thousand-yard stare, returns into the house in a daze before sitting on the couch. After the credits roll, Summer creates her own TV shows standing in a cardboard box while Beth and Jerry (now content) admit they don't miss Rick and Morty at all. Meanwhile, Cronenberg Rick and Cronenberg Morty transport from a reality they call Cronenberg World in which Cronenberg Rick accidentally turned everyone into normal human beings. Characters Major Characters *Morty *Rick *Jerry *Beth *Summer *Jessica *Brad *Davin Minor Characters *Mr. Goldenfold *Gene Vagina *Jessica's Friend *MC Haps *Nancy *Alternate timeline Rick *Alternate timeline Morty *Cronenberg Rick *Cronenberg Morty Songs *Flu Hatin' Rap Deaths *Many Cronenbergs *Jessica (C-137) *Brad (C-137) *Davin (C-137) *Mr. Goldenfold (C-137) *Gene Vagina (C-137) *Jessica's Friend (C-137) *MC Haps (C-137) *Nancy (C-137) *Alternate timeline Rick *Alternate timeline Morty Locations *Harry Herpson High School *Smith Residence Transcript View the full transcript of this episode here. Quotes *'Jerry:' Well, try not to worry about it, Morty. You're a good kid and there's not a premium on that right now, but you'll be getting girls sometime after Brad's out of shape. *'Morty:' You're missing the point, dad. I don't want girls. I was Jessica. *'Jerry:' Ah, well, I remember feeling that way about a young lady named Your Mom and that's not an urban diss. Your mom was my Jessica. I remember the first time I saw her. I thought- *'Rick:' I should get her pregnant and then she'll have to marry me. *'Jerry:' I beg your pardon, Rick. Inappropriate. *'Rick:' Sorry, please proceed with your story about banging my daughter in high school. ---- *'Rick:' Listen, Morty. I hate break it to you, but, what people call "love" is just a chemical reaction that compels animals to breed. It hits hard, Morty, then it slowly fades, leaving you stranded in a failing marriage. I did it. Your parents are gunna do it. Break the cycle, Morty. Rise above. Focus on science. ---- *'Rick:' Alright, Morty. I just gotta (Belch) combine it with some of your DNA. *'Morty:' Oh, well, okay. *''(Morty unzips his pants)'' *'Rick:' I need a hair, Morty. I need one of your hairs. This isn't Game of Thrones. ---- *'Jerry:' Beth, do you still love me? *'Beth:' Ugh, what kind of question was that? *'Jerry:' A ... yes or no kind? *'Beth:' Jerry, do you want homeless people to have homes? *'Jerry:' Yyyyes? *'Beth:' Are you gunna build them? *'Jerry:' Nnnno? *'Beth:' Then what good was the yes? *'Jerry:' What. I-is loving me the house or the homeless people? *'Beth:' Loving you is work, Jerry. Hard work. Like building a homeless shelter. Nobody wants to say no to doing it, but some people put the work in. So what do you say? Do you see me working here? Does this conversation seem tedious to me? *'Jerry:' Sort of. *'Beth:' Then, I obviously sort of love you, don't I? So stop asking and maybe I'll love you more. ---- *'Jerry:' She's not responding to my texts. *'Summer:' Careful, dad. Jealousy turns women off. *'Jerry:' Well, isn't that convenient? *'Rick:' Not for the men they cheat on, no. *'Summer:' God, grandpa, you're such a dick. *'Rick:' Sorry, Summer, your opinion means very little to me. ---- *'Davin:' Take me to Morty. *''(Jerry busts in)'' *'Davin:' You're not Morty. *'Jerry:' No, I'm Mr. Crowbar and this is my friend, who is also a crowbar. *'Davin:' That's ... stupid. *''(Jerry beats Davin to death)'' *'Jerry:' Yeah? Well, look where being smart got ya. *'Beth:' Jerry! Thank god! *'Jerry:' God? God's turning people into insect monsters, Beth. I'm the one beating them to death. Thank me. *'Beth:' Thank you, Jerry. Thank you. ---- *'Rick:' I don't know what I was thinking. Mantises are the opposite of voles? Obviously DNA is a bit more complicated than that. You know what, Morty? This right here is gunna do the trick, baby. It's koala, mixed with rattlesnake, chimpanzee, cactus, shark, golden retriever, and just a smidge of dinosaur. Should add up to normal humanity. *'Morty:' I don't-That doesn't make any sense, Rick. How does that add up to a normal humanity? *'Rick:' What-What do you want me to show you my math? I'm sorry are you the scientist or are you the kid who wanted to get laid? ---- *'Rick:' Well, what do we have here, Morty? Looks like I was right and you were wrong. Huh? I-I-I-I-bet you feel pretty stupid right about now. I bet you feel like the world's smallest man that you were doubting me ... about this whole thing, Morty. *'Morty:' Oh, Rick. Something's not right. *'Rick:' Yeah, you. You're not right ... ever. *'Morty:' No! No! Look you idiot! *''(Everyone in the world transforms into Cronenbergs)'' *'Rick:' Bet you're loving this Morty. This must be the best day of your life. You get the be Mayor of I Told You Town. ---- *''(Beth shoots up a bunch of Cronenbergs with a gun)'' *'Jerry:' I wish that shotgun was my penis. *'Beth:' If it was, you could call me Ernest Hemmingway. ---- *'Morty:' Wow, Rick, I gotta say, you really pulled a rabbit out of your hat this time. I mean, I really thought that the whole place was gunna be messed up for good, but here you did it. You figured out that crazy solution, like you always do. Whoo! That's some great luck. *'Rick:' Come on, Morty, luck had nothing to do with it. I'm great. That's the real reason. Now, Morty, what do you say, buddy? Will you have me a screwdriver so I can finish my ionic defibulizer? *'Morty:' Sure thing, Rick. Here's the screwdriver. *'Rick:' Alright, Morty, thank you very much. We got one screw turn, and two screw turns and- *''(The machine explodes and the explosion kills Rick and Morty)'' *''(An alternate dimension version of Rick and Morty come in through a portal)'' *'Rick:' Alright, Morty, here we are. *'Morty:' Oh my god, Rick! Is that us? We're dead! What is going on Rick? I'm freaking out! *'Rick:' Calm down, Morty! Look at me! Calm down, Morty! *'Morty:' I can't take it! No! *'Rick:' Y-Y-Y-You gotta calm yourself, Morty! *'Morty:' I can't deal with this! *'Rick:' Morty! Calm down, Morty! *'Morty:' This can't be real! *'Rick:' Are you listening to me, Morty? *'Morty:' W-W-W-W-We're- *''(Rick slaps Morty)'' *'Rick:' Shut up and listen to me! It's fine, Morty. Everything's fine. There an infinite number of realities, Morty and in a few dozen of those, I got lucky and turned everything back to normal. I just happen to come across one of those realities in which both of us happened to die at this time. Now, we can just slip into the places of our dead selves in this reality and everything will be fine. We're not skipping a beat, Morty. Now help me with these bodies. *'Morty:' This is insane. *'Rick:' Look, Morty, I'll grab myself and you grab yourself, okay? Th-th-th-that seems fair to me, I mean. That seems like a fair way to divvy it up. *'Morty:' Rick! What about the reality we left behind? *'Rick:' What about the reality where Hitler cured cancer, Morty? The answer is don't think about it. It's not like we can do this every week, anyways. We get three or four more of these, tops. Now pick up your dead self and come on. Haste makes waste. I-I-I-I don't suppose you consider this detail, but, obviously, if I didn't screw up as much as I did, we'd be these guys right now, so again, you're welcome. Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of Brad. *Near the end of the episode, Rick makes a comment about the ability to switch dimensions and how it can't be done every week, maybe 3 to 4 times. This is meta-commentary on lazy writing, of which co-creator Dan Harmon has expressed strong opinions on in the past. *Although Morty is normally traumatized by what occurs throughout the adventures he's goes on with Rick, a much more serious tone had been given this time, considering that not only had their antics virtually destroyed the human race (save for Beth, Jerry and Summer), but the fact that they have entered a different dimension where they are now dead and had seen their own corpses had a great impact on Morty. Although if you include the credits it almost reverses the whole outlook on the episode's ending itself. *From this episode forth, Rick and Morty are technically the only two original characters who commonly appear in the series anymore, with them living the rest of the series in a clone reality. So, technically speaking, Beth, Jerry, Summer and other characters are "absent" in most subsequent episodes to date, as they are still in Rick's and Morty's home dimension. *This episode would be referenced to in the later episode,"Rixty Minutes" where Morty shows the clone reality's version of Summer the graves where he and Rick buried themselves and reveals to her that he's technically not her real brother. *This is the only time Morty addresses Rick as "Grandpa Rick" rather than simply Rick. *In the later episode, "Close Rick-Counters of the Rick Kind" when Rick is arrested by the Council of Ricks, they referred to him as Rick of dimension C-137. It's unclear if the dimension in this episode is dimension C-137, AKA Cronenberg world, or if the new dimension they are now living in is C-137. *In the later episode Season 2 Episode 2, Rick writes in dimension C-137 on the form for dropping off his Jerry. **In that same episode Cronenberg Rick and Cronenberg Morty are also seen making a background cameo, as one of the many pairs of Rick and Morties there are in the universe. Cultural References *The title of this episode is a parody of the movie "Love Potion No. 9" *When Jerry tells Morty the story about how he fell in true love, he "Fell in love with a young woman named 'Your Mom', and that's not an urban diss." This was a reference to what's known as Maternal Insults, a popular way of jokingly insulting people that kids do nowadays, wherein they will respond to questions people ask them by saying "Your Mom!" or randomly add that into their sentences as a way to offend them. *When Rick asks Morty for a DNA sample, Morty unzips his pants and then Rick stops him, telling them that he meant a lock of his hair and then says "This isn't Game of Thrones". This is a joke on a common criticism on the show, saying that there is a lot of unnecessary instances of nudity and sexual content added into the plotline of the show when it really doesn't need to be there. *The namesake of the Cronenberg world refers to the Canadian film maker/screenwriter/actor David Cronenberg who is famous for body horror films. *After Beth shoots up a bunch of Cronenberg monsters, he tells her that he wishes her shotgun was his penis. Beth tells him that in that case, he can call her Ernest Hemingway. Jerry didn't get the reference. Ernest Hemingway was an author who committed suicide by placing the barrel of a shotgun into his mouth. *The song that ends the episode is "Look On Down from the Bridge" by Mazzy Star. *In the after credits scene, Summer is performing, somewhat inaccurately, Quint's U.S.S. Indianapolis speech from the movie Jaws. Errors *At the beginning of the scene where Jerry and Rick told Morty contradicting views on how love works, a shot of the house was seen. The sky was dark out. However, in a shot of Rick talking to Morty in the same scene, the window was seen in the background, where it showed broad daylight out. *When Rick goes into fridge during the scene where he berates Jerry about talking to Morty about love, he puts an ice cube in his glass. However, when he is pouring the juice in his glass, there is no ice. Site navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Rick Episodes Category:Morty Episodes Category:Jerry Episodes